


Rough Edge

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Edge

Sometimes, he finds that missing Daniel is a dull ache; gnawing, ever-present, but something he can live with.

Other times, it claws and tears at his fragile facade of resilience.

Today, he sits with a chess piece in his hand. The white, maple wood bishop. There’s a rough edge where the tip broke off when Daniel swept the board from the table in his desperate anger after Reese. After Jack kissed him. After Daniel said, “Not like this,” and left.

Jack presses the sharp end into this thumb and draws blood.

It hurts but at least he knows he’s alive.


End file.
